The Heiress of the Sea
by Morningsongbird07
Summary: Pretty simple summary. Semi-AU) When Garp found out that Ace became a pirate, instead of running after him, he forced poor Luffy to become a Marine. However, that didn't stop HER from becoming a pirate. No one knows but a few that the 'Benevolent Pirate' and 'Rebellious Navy' everyone talks about are one and the same. Following the Manga/Anime. DIFFERENT DEVIL FRUIT (OCC FEM!Luffy)


Chapter One: The Supernovas

* * *

 **Sabaody Archipelago**

* * *

 **In a Tavern...**

"Hey, did you heard the news?" a random guy asked his buddy.

"No, what?" he responded.

"I heard that a pirate ship dock itself by the harbor earlier today."

"So, what that gotta do with us? It's no new news around these parks. This where pirate gathers to get their ship coated before going over to the New World," the guy chugged a mug of booze down his throat.

"Yeah, but the pirates on the ship whats scared me," the guy started to sweat, leaning toward his friend, "I heard it's-"

 _ ***Swish!***_

Everyone looked at the door that just swung open. Who they saw by the entrance was a man with long, golden hair that was wearing a white coat with ruffles that reviewed his muscular chest and a pair of purple pants. "... Well now, isn't this a lovely tavern," the man said, looking around. He then walked into the bar, making his way to the front. The group of cloaked men behind him joined him.

Everyone stared at them before turning back around, too afraid of what will happen to look. "Hey, isn't that **Basil Hawkins**?" the random guy's friend whispered, "The one with the **249,000,000** berries bounty over his head?"

"Umm. I think you're right," the random guy whispered back.

"What do you mean, "you think"? Isn't he the one you were talking about!?"

"No. The ship I saw this morning belongs to another group of pirates."

* * *

 **GR 34, (Sabaody Park)...**

"Murm, murm, murm... MORE! MORE!" a woman with pink hair, country-style clothes, and make-up on sat on top of a table, stuffing her face with whatever she can find. "BRING ME MORE!" she screamed, stuffing an entire chicken, bones and all, into her mouth.

 _"The pirate I'm talking about is **Jewelry Bonney** ;  
_ _the one with the **140,000,000** berries bounty."_

A nervous carnival worker brought over a mountain of pizza boxes to the table the woman was seating on. "H-Here you go! Sorry to keep you waiting!" the worker placed the boxes on the table.

 _"You mean the one they call the **Glutious**?"_

Jewelry Bonney looked over at the boxes and opened one. Immediately, she stuffed her face into it and didn't even bother to use her hands. One of the big, fat men close to Bonney looked at the worker. "Uhh, you should probably go back and bring some more," the man said sheepishly.

"M-More?!" the worker repeated.

The man nodded, stretching the back of his head.

 _"Why ya afraid of her? Her bounty way lower than the **Magician**.  
And did you check out her wanted poster? She's a looker!"_

 _"She's still a pirate, you dope! And besides, I heard she got a strange power."_

 _"Really, what is it?"_

"Hey, captain," the guy asked.

"What is it?" Bonney asked, lifting her head from the almost-finish pizza.

"Do you think it's cool if I go and try out some of the rides here?"

"Sure," Bonney answered before grinning, "You want me to make you an old man so everyone will let you in the front of the line?"

"That you would be great," the man smiled. The next thing he knows it, he was a crippling old man.

 _"I heard she can turn you into a toddler or senior citizen if she wanted to."_

"There. Go and enjoy yourself!"

 _"And she's not the only pirate here with weird powers and a bounty of over **100 mills**." _

* * *

_"_ _I heard a whole bunch of them are gathering here."_

 **GR 79, (Hotel Town)...**

A well-dressed man with a cigar in his mouth walked into a hotel. He told the manager there, "Show me to the master sweet."

"Right away. Can I get your name first, sir?" the manager asked, taking out a pen.

"Capone Bege."

 _"Really, who are they?"_

 _"One of them's the **Gang, Capone Bege**. He got a bounty of __**138,000,000** berries."_

"Okay, and can I get your credit card or are you going to pay with cash?"

"Neither." Bege took out a gun and pointed it at the manager.

"A-AHHH!" the manager leaned back before getting shot in the forehead.

The other two workers with her started shivering and trembling.

"If either of you doesn't want to end up like your friend on the floor, there, you'll be smart and do as I tell you to," Bege lowered his gun, while the men in suits behind him raised theirs.

"H-H-Here you go!" the worker, on Bege's left, handed him a golden key, "Y-Your room on the top floor!"

"Thanks." Bege walked over to the elevator.

"For your trouble," one of his men placed a huge wad of cash on the counter before leaving.

* * *

 **GR 50, (Shopping Area)...**

A polar bear in an orange jumpsuit stood inside a particular medical store that was having a sale. "Hey, captain, did we got everything we're looking for yet?" the polar bear asked.

"Almost," a man with tan skin, wearing a yellow and black hoody, answered from the cash register, "We just got to run a few more errands first."

 _" **Trafalgar Law's** another one to look out for.  
_ _He's known for being a cold-hearted killer that answer to the name the **Surgeon of Death**."_

"That'll be 20,400 berries," the cashier said, smiling.

"Here you go," Law handed the woman a few 10,000 bills.

 _"Surgeon? Wait, does that mean he's a doctor?"_

 _"I think so."_

 _"How many of them are there!?"_

As Law finished the last bit of his shopping, several groups of infamous pirates passed the store he was in. One of them had a leader with spiky, flaming, red hair. He smirked at Law, which Law returned the look.

The other groups of pirates pay him no mind as they walk by.

 _"Not sure how many of them are gathering at once but there's said to be a total of eleven in all."_

 _"W-Wait. "Eleven"?!... You don't mean-"_

 _"I do. Parently the_ **Supernova** _are gathering."_

* * *

 **In the Tavern...**

"You mean all of them? The Rockies from the newspaper, everyone been talking non-stop about?" the random guy's friend asked.

"Yeah. It's odd that all of them are showing up at the exact same place at the exact same time," the random guy answered, finishing is booze.

"So among them, who's the one we gotta watched out for?"

"That would be the one the one with the highest bounty. **Eustass** -"

" **Monkey D. Luffy** ," Hawkins answered from the bar for the random man. He looked at the cards in his hand.

The two men looked over at him.

"The crazy, wild captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." Hawkins removed a card from his deck, "I see a most unfavorable end following closely behind her, as well as a deadly new beginning."

* * *

 **On the Open Sea**

* * *

A beautiful teenage girl with messy, long, flowing black hair sat on top of a lion's head, which was connected to a ship. She repeated swing her legs as she faced the open water, popping pieces of candy into her mouth. She was dressed in a school girls' white sailor suit, but instead of having a hat to match, she wore a straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Hey, Luffy!" a tanned-skin teen with a long nose, Usopp, called.

"What is it!?" Luffy, the teen with the straw hat, turned around, facing the deck of the ship.

"You might wanna come down from there and change before we reach the harbor!"

"Why?! What's wrong with what I'm wearing!?" Luffy jumped down from the ship figurehead and landed in front of the long-nosed man.

"It's because you look like a damn Marine in that!" a guy with green hair and three swords, Zoro, answered from the side of the ship.

"I do not!" Luffy cried, looking at her first mate.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Zoro right. I can't seem to count the number of times people mistook you for a Marine officer," a beautiful woman with black hair, Robin, said, "Let's not forget about Mock Town, shall we."

"Or Alabasta," a girl with orange hair, Nami, added.

"Or Water 7," the cyborg, Franky, continued.

"Or every other island we've been to where everyone thought we were keeping you hostage!" Usopp finished it.

Luffy pouted, "I can wear whatever I want! And besides, we're already there so it's too late!"

Everyone looked over Luffy's shoulder at the island coming their way. "Aw wow!" the doctor of the crew, Chopper, cheered, "Is that really it!?"

"Yep, that's it," a freshman with a bandage shaped-x on his forehead answered. Everyone looked at their guest, "Now remember, everyone, when we get to the Archipelago, there are only two rules you **_have_ to** follow, no matter what. It's imperative that you all follow them for not just your our safety, but for the safety of everyone else around you."

Everyone took on a serious expression.

"No matter what, never, **never** talk to anyone with a collar on. Just look away and tried to avoid them."

"A collar? Why would people wear a collar?" Luffy asked, "Is it some sort of fashion-sense here or-"

"Just don't come near one of them, okay!"

"..." Luffy slowly nodded.

"And number two, if you come across a _Celestial Dragons_ , get down on your knees and looked away. Do nothing else, no matter what they say or do."

"Okay, anything else we gotta know about before going on land?" Zoro asked.

"Just one more. Everything else isn't that important," the Fishman took on a grave face, "At all cost, remember to travel in a group."

* * *

 **Marine Base**

* * *

An old man with tanned skin and a hat shaped like a bulldog had his back leaned against a railing, watching his men do their warm-ups. "Vice-Admire!" a teen with pink hair and round glasses over his head ran to the old man.

"Huh? What is it, Coby?" Garp, the old man, asked. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right about now. Not with what he just found out about his eldest grandson.

"Vice-Admire!" When Coby, the pink-headed boy, was in front of Garp, he saluted him, "I just receive news of the exact date and time when Fire Fist Ace will be executed."

"Oh, really, now? And when's that?" Garp looked to the side and pick his nose.

"They're planning to do it in a week time on Marine Fork."

"Yep, that sounds about right," Garp straightened his back and walked inside, "Well, anyway, keep up with your training Coby. You too, Helmeppo."

"Y-Yes, sir!" a tall guy with blonde hair in a green outfit saluted from the training grounds.

* * *

Garp locked himself in his office and took a seat on the couch there.

He looked up at the ceiling lights and sighed. _'... Ace... Why? You just has to become a pirate. If... If only I gotta to you first before I did Luffy then maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have to happen.'_

Garp turned his head to the picture frame on his desk. The one with the picture of him standing behind a much younger Luffy and Ace.

* * *

 **Okay, now I know that was somewhat short but it's my first time writing a story so I'm still new to it. Anyway, in the next chapter, we'll be going back in time to the very first episode! Then on, I'll be skipping around. That way, the story will be less boring and we wouldn't have to deal with all the flashbacks. Really, I hate it when a story has one to many flashbacks!**

 **So yeah.** **REVIEW and let me know what you all think of my very first story. And remember, it's my first.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **publish: 6/11/18**

 **word count: ~2,000**


End file.
